Swaine
' Swaine '(ジャイロ Jairo) is a friend of Oliver and a team member in Ni No Kuni. Formerly a heartbroken, stubborn thief, he joins Oliver on his quest in order to reach the Great Sage Marcassin in Hamelin. Story WARNING: Spoilers Included! When Oliver, Esther, and Mr. Drippy enter Castaway Cove, they witness a thief steal a pot from a peddler. The party chases him to the end of one of the docks, where he promptly throws it back to them. Later on, he follows them back to Al Mamoon when they needed a letter of acceptance, where he bribed a guard to inform him of their visit. When they arrive at Castaway Cove, he promptly steals the letter. Eventually, the party catches up to him, witnessing his stubborn, desperate attempt to get on the boat. It's revealed that he had a Nightmare within him (Void of Restraint). After defeating it and giving him some restraint, he himself as Swaine and joins Oliver and the group, saying that he can show them the way to the Great Sage himself. When they reach Hamelin, Swaine immediately goes on his own, but returns when the Porcine Prince passes by. Later, he shows off intimate knowledge of Hamelin, including its black market and its delicacy in black truffles. When they meet Prince Marcassin, Swaine was not afraid to show his disappointment in the Prince's behavior. This attitude was also present when the team was sent 15 years into the past, Swaine starts making comments at both the Emperor of Hamelin and Prince Gascon (e.g. something among the lines of "You never changed." and "Were you Gascon always this cocky?"). After Oliver retreaved Mornstar, they bid farewell to Prince Gascon but return to find the king fatally wounded by an attack from Shadar. In his dying moment, the Emperor revealed that he knows that Swaine is the future Prince Gascon, and reminded that he cared for him, leaving Swaine to despair over his body. After returning to the present, he comforts his brother after he got a piece of his heart back, telling him that he meant it when he said he would always be there when he was needed. Personality "The lanky and lithe Swaine is deft of hand, making him a natural pickpocket. He isn't much for tasks that take much effort, but something about Oliver touches his heart." '-''Official game website details''' Swaine is often seen grumpy, rude, and a bit cynical; all traits from a streetwise lifestyle. Despite that, does have a kinder side to him, especially concerning his younger brother. When emotional, he is extremely stubborn, a trait he's had since he was Prince Gascon. Appearance Swaine has dark brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and stubble. He's the tallest of the team (but it should be noted that he slouches a bit). Swaine has a long green trench coat with an orange shirt and dark blue pants. He has a wide belt, red socks, and black shoes as accessories. Like other party characters, he has a winter coat for Yule . In frog form (seen in the Vault of Tears ), he's a tall green frog with a yellow belly. In form of Prince Gascon, Swaine has short dark brown hair along with brown eyes. His appearence is more civilized than his existing state. Abilities Swaine has a pistol that he can use to fight his enemies (using Trickshots). Furthermore, he can use it to open green treasure chests from long distances. Trivia *Swaine is the only team member shown to have a sibling (Marcassin). *Swaine is the only team member whose familar is not part of his favorite genera (Gunthur the Hurly is not a Bestiae , Automata , or Mortui familar. In fact, he's actually Milites). *Thumbalemers are a very good familar for Swain *Swaine learned how to drill holes for a flute (the Clarion) from his father. With Marcassin, they are able to finish the flute. *Although it was revealed that Swaine was a prince, the rest of the team thought wise never to mention it. It's more formally revealed by Swaine himself that he's Prince Gascon (with the comment "Why are you so hell-bent on getting me to admit it?") during the flute event. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Team Member